lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
The Missing Lords
As the prior cutscene indicated, the Duke of Ghor has called an emergency Congress in Elysion. However, there are some optional activities you can do first, if you so choose. Optional Content DLC Bosses There are now three special monster encounters available to fight. On the X360 version you have to simply download the DLC from the Marketplace for free. On the PC version, you have to complete certain guild tasks to be given special items as noted below. *Eldritch Dragon - the Eye of the Dragon is required (UGC Task 45). Monster is located in Fornstrand - Realm of the Sea Monster. *Jhana Royals - the Eye of the King is required (RotL Task 59). Monster is located in the Heroic Ramparts. *The Fiery Gates - the Eye of the Demon is required (SoTR Task 57). Monster is located in the Aqueducts - Central Sluiceway. XBOX only: Please note that after being unlocked, these monsters will block all other rare and secondary monsters that spawn in the same map section. You have to defeat the DLC monster first before you can resume fighting the regular rare/secondary monsters. New Locations You can now open up the following optional areas you won't see during the story line. *Siebenbur - The Second Path - talk to the Knowledgeable Yama in Virtus Parish in Athlum. *'XBOX only:' The Ancient Ruins - download the free DLC from the Marketplace. The PC version requires you kill a very hard boss later in the game. The Emergency Meeting Head to any area Elysion to begin a cutscene. David meets with the Duke of Ghor while Irina visits the Academy and helps them tune the Remnant-locating device. Irina suggests many Remnants might be hidden in plain sight, possibly even appearing as a mitra. This causes Rush to take note. David enters the Academy room and informs everyone that no other Lords showed up to the Congress. Hence, David has been ordered to find out what has happened to the other Lords. Irina quickly asks if she can go along, and David, caught off guard, agrees after Rush nods in approval. Emmy is appointed to look after Irina. Visiting the Lords To Celapaleis Visit the Celapaleis Castle to get another cutscene. Rush's party enters the castle only to find Lord Qubine gravely afflicted, only able to scream out words in pain. He tells you this must be someone's plan and you must tell the Duke of Ghor. Although he asks you to not tell the Duke of his personal condition, lest he never hear the end of it. To Ghor Afterwards head to the Castle in Ghor for another cutscene. After reporting your findings, the Duke of Ghor agrees something sinister is at play. Then suddenly an evil looking Hermeien appears in black smoke. He has someone been empowered by the Remnants and claims he tried to "share" this gift with the other Lords but they were too weak to handle it. Hermeien expresses his desire to rule the world and invites the Duke of Ghor to join him. Sensing he isn't welcome, he leaves, threatening everyone to see things his way or else. Then the Duke of Ghor begrudgingly picks up his Remnant weapon, realizing this can only end in war. You may visit the other Lords but there is nothing special apart from different text reflecting their afflicted status. To Athlum If you complete The Silver Falcons: Part Three after this very next part of the story, the quest is slightly easier but you miss out on the only quality reward: Wishing Coin. Finally, go back to the Castle in Athlum for yet another cutscene. Back at the castle, David and John use the Remnant-locator device to reveal six black dots on the map. Irina senses the same dark power emanating from these spots as she felt from Hermeien. It is agreed that Hermeien must be in the center of these spots, at Koenigsdorf. David orders the party to go there at once but asks that the Duke of Ghor not be told of their assault plans. Category:Storyline